<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Then there were Two by LazySpacePirate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130085">Then there were Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazySpacePirate/pseuds/LazySpacePirate'>LazySpacePirate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jayden is the bitch, Multi, Mutant Reader, Polyamory, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader already has a relationship with Rus, Reader is a Twin, Reader-Insert, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Twins are like Eleven from Stranger Things, anti-harem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazySpacePirate/pseuds/LazySpacePirate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life can be a bitch, and karma can be a friend. But life is always a little easier when you have someone with you. </p><p>  You and your Twin have been running from the past, that trailed behind you like a shadow.</p><p>  Only to end up in a lodge with Jayden, an old "friend" and their boyfriends. Who seem to hate your entire existence...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>•I Honestly don't know how this is gonna go, but I'll try to create something that stays fun for those on both ends of the screen.</p><p>  •The reason I didn't finish the last story was because like most things I do, I jumped in too fast. I didn't have a game plan and while people liked it, I started to get bored and I didn't wanna continue doing that story. Trust me if I did, y'all would only be disappointed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>ᵗʰᵒˢᵉ ᵐʸ ᵇʳᵒᵗʰᵉʳˢ ⁱ ᵃⁱⁿ'ᵗ ᵉᵛᵉⁿ ᵍᵒᵗᵗᵃ ˢᵃʸ ⁱᵗ, ᵗʰᵃᵗ'ˢ ʲᵘˢᵗ ˢᵒᵐᵉᵗʰⁱⁿᵍ ᵗʰᵉʸ ᵏⁿᵒʷ</p><p>Headlines - Drake</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Life has always been a struggle, something that can't be easily overcome. Not everyone is lucky to have someone who completely understands their life. To an extent that they have basically lived your life, walked in your shoes and seen from your eyes.</p><p>That is what being a twin is like.</p><p>You share everything, because your thoughts aren't a secret from one another. You feel each other's emotions, if you cry your twin will cry too. </p><p>You share the same power, because you came from the same 𝐥𝐚𝐛. Felt the same 𝐩𝐚𝐢𝐧, and escaped together, because you lived the same life.</p><p> </p><p>°°°°</p><p> </p><p>Two years ago, you would have thought you'd stay in that Lab forever. Funny how time changes things, how much stronger you had gotten before 13 decided enough was enough. </p><p>The issue after was figuring out everything you had missed over the years. How society had changed, leaving you and 13 behind. There wasn't really much you could do, so when 13 told you he'd found an old friend who would be happy to help, you were overjoyed.</p><p>That is until you remembered how this friend treated you both. Back before the Lab, Jayden 13's friend, had been jealous 13 spent so much time with you. Trying their hardest to get you and 13 away from each other.</p><p>Although 13 remembered and didn't like Jayden for trying to split y'all up, he knew you both needed someplace to stay, at least until he could find a decent job.</p><p>Showing up at the lodge was even worse. Multiple skeletons stood on guard, glaring at you both. At first you thought they didn't like that you couldn't pay them. Reading their thoughts, you concluded Jayden had been telling them lies about you both.</p><p>Multiple times you tried to explain they were lied to, but they wouldn't listen. 13 eventually told you it wasn't worth it. That it didn't matter, since you'd leave soon.</p><p>Although Rus believed you were innocent.</p><p>It was easy to tell him that Jayden lied but hard to explain why you both didn't have any trace of existence, except the numbers on your wrists.</p><p>13 stepped in and explained everything, from the Lab to the fact you both had been tested on. Weapons created for when war struck.</p><p>Rus promised to keep it a secret, and you all just clicked. Your relationship with Rus wasn't like the one with your brother.</p><p>You didn't share everything, and didn't even know how each other felt. Even then, you were still happy someone believed you and 13 weren't so bad.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Weird dream, normal morning and broken park fountain, nice way to go about your day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm just like you, you're like me Imperfect and human, are we?</em>
</p><p>Show and Tell - Melanie Martinez</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>A tornado was stationed outside your window, spinning with winds so powerful, the house could be torn into pieces. Yet that didn't happen, instead here to you stood before the raging winds. seemingly just as powerful as the storm, you stood your ground.</strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>You stood in your place for at least 10 minutes, before the tornado returned to the sky slightly confused but relieved, he returned to the living room. Losing focus, you turned to see a man speaking in...</strike>
</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>You jolt awake and a cold sweat, 13 standing above you the sun piercing down your face. 13 seemed concerned, before asking, "Sibling...are you okay?"you quickly sit up, taking a quick look around before your eyes settled back on 13.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Yes." Your reply was simple and straight to the point, 13 grabbed your hands bringing you into a hug that you happily accepted.</p><p> </p><p>Jaden had tried many times since he's been here to get 13 and distrust you. You honestly didn't know what that girl had against you but no matter what she tried to ruin your day. Although you were quick to see the plan before it even took action, being able to read minds sure had it's perks. The only real problem was the nosebleeds and how your sleeves were staying with red and brown. </p><p> </p><p>" Get dressed, breakfast is ready." 13 ruffles you hair, laughing you playfully push his hands away before changing into a simple white T-shirt with black jeans and white slip-ons. Stepping in of the room your met with someone's chest, looking up you meet eye to eye socket with Rus. Who quickly sweeps you off your feet, as you let out a laugh of surprise.</p><p> </p><p>" My lil' angelcake's awake, how'd ya' sleep? Did ya' dream about me?" He asks, setting you down. </p><p> </p><p>"How many times do I tell you, I am no angelcake!" You playfully scowled him, laughing as he attacked you sides. Your laughter a melody to his ears, even if he didn't have any. No matter what he'd never understand how the others didn't see through Jayden's lies.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing his hand, you guided him towards the stairs. "Come, my brother made break-breakfast!" Running down the hall, Rus' lanky body dragging behind you.</p><p> </p><p>" Woah slowdown angelcake, you ain't gotta rush. Ya' have all the time in the world." </p><p> </p><p>Walking past the dining room and ignoring the many glares directed towards you, you enter the kitchen where 13 had set up your plate. You take a moment to thank your brother, before taking a bite. At the same time, Blue walks into the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>"Hiya Rus, We Were Wondering If You Wanted To Join Us? Your Brother Cooked This Morning, And It Would Be Fun To Have Us All Together, Like The Old Time!" Rus takes a moment to decide how to politely decline, not wanting to hurt his feelings. He looks towards you, silently asking what you thought. </p><p> </p><p>A silent nod is all that he receives, before you turn back to your food. Whatever his decision was didn't matter much to you. 13 had plans to try to find a new job. That still being an issue when the Lab was still on your take.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah I ain't hungry, besides we have some business ta' take care of." Rus says, taking your hand. Blue looks dejected before quickly gaining his composure. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! That's Okay, Maybe Next Time!" When Blue leaves the room 13 turns to Rus,</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you go? They are your family..." He asked, guilt clear in his tone.</p><p> </p><p>" 'Cuz It's not worth it if you guys aren't there. I know they guys don't trust you but that don't mean they hafta treat ya' like shit." </p><p> </p><p>"...like shit?" You repeat, before Rus laughs trying to cover your mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Nyeh heh heh, like treat you bad Angelcake, but don't say that." You and 13 laugh too, as you try to wrestle Rus. Then 13 shouts startling you both. </p><p> </p><p>"It's 1-2-3-2, we need to go!!" You all panic, flying out of your seats to get ready.</p><p> </p><p>°°°</p><p> </p><p>The interview was pretty short, with Rus helping you with the paper work. Not needed many qualifications, you both were settled for being librarians, starting next week.</p><p> </p><p>13 went shopping for work clothes so that left you and Rus to yourselves. To celebrate getting a job, he decided to treat you to Muffet's. You'd had the joy of eating her food but never meeting the baker yourself, until you walk through the door and locked eyes with a 4'10 spider monster dresses in many shades of purple.</p><p> </p><p>Many small spider monsters scurrying around the place, tending to the many customers. The bakery had a homey feeling, despite looking like a Halloween store.</p><p> </p><p>"Greetings deary, what brings you here?" She welcomed Rus before directing her attention to you.</p><p> </p><p>" I don't think we've met before, what's your name deary?" Muffet asks, pouring a cup of cider in one hand with two hands, while two more put muffins in a bag.</p><p> </p><p>"Twe-"Y/N!!... Their name is Y/n." Rus quickly cuts in, adding a small nervous chuckle. Muffet looks bewildered before regaining composure.</p><p> </p><p>"Well Y/n, Rus I'll let you both order something." Smiling adoring her face, she takes your orders and after paying for your food, you both leave for the park. Rus with his arm around your shoulder, the other holding a bottle of syrup. You, completely devored the muffin out ordered and being nice, decided to save one for your brother.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting on a bench, you both sit in a comfortable silence, taking in the surrounding sights and sounds of nature. A couple riding bikes, a group of teens throwing a football to each other and a small white dog terrorizing boomers for their sandwiches.</p><p> </p><p>So yeah it all seemed pretty normal. . . except for the hotdog stand bolting towards a little boy with melanin in his skin, a noticable chocolate color.</p><p> </p><p>Wait-</p><p> </p><p>A <strike>low frequency</strike> vibrated through the air surrounding you, your companion beside you taking notice. The hotdog stand, still approaching the child at a high speed, began to rattle.</p><p> </p><p> With a quick flick of your head, the cart flipped over the boy. Two huge dents on the side of the cart, as if someone had gripping the side.</p><p> </p><p>The cart crashed into a fountain on the other side of the kid, the water exploding into the air from the broken pipes. </p><p> </p><p>Rus recovered from the shock of the events quickly grabs your hand, and you surroundings fade returning to be your room.</p><p> </p><p>A warm, familiar liquid runs down from your nose. Taking the end of his jacket sleeve, Rus lowers himself to your level and hastily wipes it away. Standing back up, he places his hands on both sides of your face.</p><p> </p><p>"Angelcake. . . You can't be doing that in public. You know this, 'specially with those people after you."</p><p> </p><p>Standing back, he starts to pace the room, as you taking a seat on the bed located at the farthest corner from the door.</p><p> </p><p>"No one saw." You replied, not succeeding in calming him down.</p><p> </p><p>"... The little boy...he almost got hurt..."</p><p> </p><p>"I know but- "Rus. . ." "-you could 'ave been hurt-" "Rus?-" "-or worse, caught and I-" "Papyrus!!"</p><p> </p><p>Bringing him back to reality, hands stationed at each side of his skull. You lower him down to your level, eye to eye socket. His eye-lights seem to dilate as they make contact with you, his SOULMATE.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm okay...no one saw..." He nuzzles his face into your hands, which were warm to the touch. Releasing a breath he didn't know he held, Rus pulled you into a hug. Lasting for a few minutes, he finally let you go. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright if ya' say so...let's go get ya' brother." </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There!! Finished!! I'm sorry it's been a while, Writer's block all that good stuff.<br/>So yeah, as you can see I can't write a conclusion, but that doesn't matter!!</p><p>Y/n: I can move shit with my mind</p><p>Rus: Ahh shit it's the po-po SCRAM!!</p><p>Y/n: Umm dude Telekinesis?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>